thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Dash
Personality Rainbow Dash is a boisterous pony, often bragging about her talents and accomplishments. However, she is also an unfailingly loyal friend. She is very competitive, often challenging others to various contests. Despite being somewhat lazy, often shown napping or slacking off, Rainbow Dash is a very accomplished pony, with a variety of aerial tricks to her name. Although, her aforementioned laziness occasionally gets in the way of helping others, she does her best to overcome it. Despite Rainbow Dash's confidence, she reacts poorly to failure, or even the possibility of failure. In Sonic Rainboom, she initially put on a face of overwhelming bravado about the Best Young Flyer competition but she soon revealed she was absolutely terrified of making a fool of herself, to the point where she briefly lost her sanity, almost refused to perform, and messed up several of her routines. She also seems to be a joker when she pranked with Pinkie Pie on various ponies. This pranking attitude is also seen when she tries to make the Royal guards laugh. Biography When Rainbow Dash was younger, she attended the Junior Speedster flight camp. Rainbow Dash defended Fluttershy from a pair of bullies (who had previously given Rainbow Dash the nickname "Rainbow Crash") by challenging the two to a race. In the ensuing contest, Rainbow Dash performed her first sonic rainboom, not only gaining her own cutie mark, but setting in motion the events that would cause Fluttershy and their future friends to gain their own cutie marks too. Sometime later, Rainbow Dash moved out of Cloudsdale to take up the position of Weather Patrol, being responsible for the skies above Ponyville. Later, accidentally crashing into Twilight Sparkle. She then joined Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies,on the quest for the Elements of Harmony. On the way, Nightmare Moon took on the form of The Shadowbolts, a dark copy of her personal heroes, The Wonderbolts, and solicited Rainbow Dash into joining them and abandon her friends. Rainbow Dash remained loyal to her friends and declined their offer, which earned her the element of loyalty. When Twilight Sparkle got the two tickets for the Grand Galloping Galla, Rainbow Dash was one of several ponies pestering Twilight Sparkle for the extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala, her reason being a chance to audition for The Wonderbolts who would presumably perform there. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate Rainbow Dash appeared near the ruins of the Tower of Salvation, where she met Crow, Flynn, Zelda, and a weird man. It wasn't long after that until they were attacked by a weird being. When the next day came around, they were heading for Neo Domino when two people who Flynn and Zelda knew. Which, led the whole group to a supposed ambush that ended up being attacked by a tank Shadow arcana - the Justice and Chariot Arcana. Powers and Abilities Rainbow Dash is shown to be a very accomplished flier, being both agile and fast in the air. Rainbow Dash can fly fast enough to conjure up small tornadoes and rip water droplets from the clouds. She uses this ability for another feat by flying through clouds and using the rain to create a rainbow against herself on landing, although this trick has no known name. Rainbow Dry: A mini-tornado that sucks away moisture. Super Speed Trut: In which she pantomimes running on the ground while flying at high speeds. Fantastic Filly Flash: An impressive nose-divethumb|right|272px|Sonic Rainboom followed by a swift recovery. Sonic Rainboom: Before Rainbow Dash performed the sonic rainboom, it was considered a myth/legend. It is characterized by a radially rainbow-colored ring that expands from the point the sonic rainboom occurs, accompanied by a shockwave and a rainbow wake spanning behind the flier performing the stunt. Buccaneer Blaze: This move is shown only once or twice in the series, as of yet. How it works is not shown, or known. It's shown off screen, but it apparently creates a huge explosion. Category:Female Category:Death the Kid-Sama Category:Cartoon Category:My Little Pony: FiM Category:Character